Jealous
by Goldpen
Summary: She watched him, she always watched him. Dreaming of being able to touch him as easily as the sun's rays but knowing that it's be impossible for her. After all he was as high above her as the stars in the sky. AU Fem!Canada, Franada


Hey guys! Here's a new fem!Canada fic for you! Only this time it's a songfic two-shot! If anyone has a suggestion for the next song let me know, I have an idea in mind but input is always welcome! This time we have a Franada fic since France is the best choice for this plot line. I swear I'll eventually write a NetCan but until then enjoy! Hopefully you like it and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I don't own Shania Twain's song Jealous, or any of her songs just a few amazing cds.

* * *

><p>She watched him silently; she was always watching him, it was consuming the need to follow him with her eyes whenever she saw him on campus.<p>

_If I were the moon I could catch your eye – I'm jealous of the moon_

Francis Bonnefoy, the golden child of Hetalia University's renowned theatre program. Arguably the most well liked guy on the campus; at least by the female population. All of the girls sighed over his soft golden hair, and clear blue eye; light enough that it was like two pieces of sky had come down to rest there. His pale skin and affinity for black clothing finished the poetic aristocrat look, though if it was commented upon he laughed and blamed working back stage for theatre, you never see the sun and wearing anything other than black felt weird.

_If I were the wind, I would make you fly-I'm jealous of that too_

She wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that placed the two of them in the same sculpture elective. A blessing perhaps that twice a week she was granted the sight of the charming Frenchman who had unknowingly captured her heart.

_I wish I were the sun shining on your face-caressing like a lover_

Calling it a curse might have been more accurate though. The term before she had only the sight of him around campus and rumours to go on; it had been easy to convince herself that it was a simple crush only. Now with him in her very small sculpture class she had gotten to know him through observation. To hear his sense of humor with his best friends; Antonio, and Gilbert, see the talent that he possessed in his hands, and worst of all to see the girls, the beautiful girls both inside the class and out who flirted with him. And see him flirt back.

_I would wrap you in a warm embrace- we'd be holdin' one another  
><em>

She knew that it was pointless to dream of him even noticing her existence. Why would he after all? She was just plain quiet Madeline Williams, the French Canadian half-sister to Alfred Jones, who coincidently was the star quarterback of the University taking mathematics. It wasn't enough that her brother and his concerned boyfriend had tried gently letting down her dreams about taking music; her major. Even now they thought they had her convinced to be a music teacher or therapist rather than a performer. If they ever found out she was falling in love with Francis who was as far above her as stars in the sky, she didn't know what they'd say. Better to dream of becoming a natural element, the sun's rays on his face or the rain in his hair, they could touch him without fear.

_(I'm jealous of the sun) I'm jealous of the sun (Jealous of the sun) Oh, I'm jealous of the sun_

Sometimes she would wonder if she could put herself out there into the spotlight, just once maybe he would notice her. More than notice her, maybe he'd even like her. Or at least that was what her two best friends kept telling her. Though it was hard to believe she was starting to get worn down slightly, but even if he did notice her, how could she be confident enough in being able to keep him? She knew better than anybody that he was fickle in love, she saw the results of it week in and out from his "models" or ones who will stop by.

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing else-I gotta have you to myself Oh-I can't help it-I'm so in love- I just can't get you close enough  
><em>

It just burned her to see them. All those giggling pretty girls, everything she just couldn't be. Confident, worldly, mature, unafraid of being too close, catching him for the moment. Maybe there was something to it, having him just for the moment, being a love if not the love...

_When the sun's on your skin- I can't hold it in- And I know it's a sin- but I'm jealous of the sun_

No she couldn't, if just for a moment he held her in his arms she'd be lost forever; jealousy may be a sin but that knowledge hadn't stopped her from feeling it without knowing the warmth of his smile directed at her. Knowing it wouldn't keep her from feeling the sting when his eyes would inevitably start roaming. Yet as fiercely as she told herself this, she knew she'd crumble in resolve the moment Francis Bonnefoy looked and saw her.

_I wish I were the rain runnin' down your neck- and drippin' from your fingers- Then I could be the drops rollin' off your back- I'd love to let it linger (Jealous of the rain) Oh, I'm jealous of the rain_

"Madeline! What a wonderful piece! The rose is beautiful, it`s almost real enough to pick! What detail you've placed in it!" Maddie was pulled out of her thoughts to look at the sculpture she had created, at some point she was no longer looking at Francis but at her clay, and moulded it without thinking. The red brown of the clay showed the delicacy of a full blooming rose, the long stem decorated with thorns. Maddie smiled softly at her teacher's praise, she had sketched out this particular design a while ago so cemented was it in her mind that she wasn't shocked in the least to find her hands creating it without her. As the teacher continued to praise her work before moving on Maddie felt her mind wander as she cleaned up. Back to that ever circling subject of him...

_When it rains on your face- I almost can taste- Your beauty, your grace- I'm jealous of the rain_

A noise by her table made her look up out of the notes she had had buried herself into. Her indigo eyes met the sky blue eyes of the subject her thoughts kept circling. Francis smiled at her when it was clear that she had been lost in thoughts and hadn't really heard him.

"I agree with Madame, This piece is beautiful." His voice was soft, almost as if he didn't want her to be startled again.

"Ah, merci Francis," Madeline said softly, only just louder than a whisper. Her cheeks blushed hotly, as his silver haired friend Gilbert stared at her, clearly trying to place who she was.

"Oh I know where I've seen you before. You are in one of my music theory classes right? Madeline Williams." He chuckled slightly, "I have no doubt that you'd remember the awesome me."

"Oui, of course I do Gilbert." She once again whispered her blush still hot on her face. Turning her head she started packing up her sculpting supplies; tongue-tied, she remained silent though she wasn't sure if she wanted them to continue speaking with her or to just leave.

"Ah, so mi flor, you are in Gil's class? That must mean you are music major like him what is your focus?" Antonio had come up behind the girl shifting so he could lean over and look in her face. She squeaked at the close proximity of the tanned face, backing away before stuttering,

"Ah- vocal performance, eh?" the caramel haired girl flushed a deeper red picking up her supplies and standing before looking forward into Francis' eyes again.

_When the wind's in your hair- the way it blows through the air- Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah_

"Tonight there is an open mic at the bar on campus, you should perform for us chérie, I would love to hear your voice." Francis smiled at her, and Madeline felt her heart skip before nodding and quickly getting out of the room. She could hear the laughter of his friends follow her out; probably about her thinking about it. But, but he had spoken to her, and had smiled at her. A grin worked its way onto her still red face as she rushed off to find her friends. They were going out tonight.

_When the moon's in your eyes- you seem to light up the skies, yeah- And I realize- I'm even jealous of the moon_

* * *

><p><em>Kinda short but I think it's sweet, please review!<em>

_~Pen_


End file.
